


Corrections

by chapscher



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Humor, dry scones, episode 37
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapscher/pseuds/chapscher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Steve bought Cecil in episode 37?</p>
<p>If that happened, I would imagine that the next episode will open like this:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrections

Listeners. In light of *annoyed sigh* recent events, we offer the following corrections to previous reports broadcast on Night Vale Community Radio.

…these corrections are as follows…

Steve *ugh* Steve Carlsberg is _not_ a spoilsport. *sighs* He merely makes his own “logical observations” (not my words, listeners) about our fair city.

In addition to this, we would _like_ to add that *sound of crumpling paper under annoyed grunt* Steve _Carlsberg_ is _not_ a _ **jerk**._ It was imprudent and perhaps not “fair” for Night Vale Community Radio to report otherwise. _Sssssssteve_ makes many *ugh* “valuable contributions” to the people’s discussions of local and world governments.

And, perhaps, the scones baked by _Steve Carlsberg_ and brought to the PTA meetings are not… that… unacceptably dry. *groan* ALso, as meeting secretary, he feels that he can abuse grammar as much as he wants because he’s “the only one reading these notes anyways.” (Which _isn’t even true_ because the secretaries work in shifts and using proper grammar is just common courtesy.)

Finally, *deep breath* I would just like to add that… I am not saying this. I refuse to say it. I… *annoyed grunt* **_fine_**. I would just like to add that *groans* _**Steve Carlsberg**_ is actuallyaprettygreatguy. There I said it, are you happy now? *sigh* And you should all get to know him.

Whatever.

_This_ has been… CORRECTIONS.


End file.
